


Chase

by Szept



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szept/pseuds/Szept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She runs like she never has before-</p><p>She runs like she never will again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase

She runs like she never has before.

With a maniacal grin adorning her face, she scales another wall, then jumps to another roof. Never missing a beat, not one step out of place, her chest no longer burning and her mind focused, clear, like it hasn't been in years. And yet her tail is never more than two steps behind her.

A bark of laughter escapes her when Wolf snaps his jaws where she was a second before, growling in a way that has little to do with anger. She'd know - what fun is a chase that ends too quickly? No, it's mirth she hears, she laughs when she's happy too, so she's laughing. Wolf snarls, bites and growls, and the girl knows that he's happy too.

They've been at it for what must be hours now, the beast giving her a chase unlike any other, and she's gladly returning the favor. Vi had been fun, for a time. People rarely stay fun when they die, after all. Then came the Sheriff and the so called Defender of Tomorrow. Substitutes, the both of them, yes, but decent ones all the same. And afterwards came others, so many others, each less than the last. No more challenge, no more fun.

She jumps down the fire escape, uncaring for the stairs. The fall should break her legs, but it does not. She noticed when she jumped off the first roof tonight - nothing hurts. Nothing weighs her down. She takes off again just as the shadowy mass slams into the ground behind her.

Ekko got her, eventually. Crushed her chest with that clock hand of his, the freaking gall on him to even go with that thing against her and her friends. It would make for a hilarious story if she could ever tell it to anyone. It's almost a pity that she won't be able to, almost.

It all got so... boring. Her life went downhill after Vi, with every new day seeming like so much less than the last. Without her favorite officer around, there really aren't that many people who can make her life worthwhile. Oh sure, they try their best, but it's just not the same.

What she feels now, she can tell her pursuer feels too. Finding someone who can chase her, finding someone who he can chase. It's all they both have ever wanted, and it's so rare to actually happen. So, naturally, the choice was an easy one to make. To fade away in peace, or to have fun again - one last time.

She runs like she never has before-

She runs like she never will again.

 


End file.
